Peter Pan vs. Queen Grimhilde
As Peter made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Peter!" cried Floral. Simba leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Grimhilde climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Peter riding on top of Simba, leaving with Cindy, Floral, and Panini. "Hurry, hurry, Peter!" called Cindy. Grimhilde started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the flying boy. Peter dodged them by rolling out of the way. Grimhilde cast another lightning bolt, and Peter nearly missed it. Then Grimhilde raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Peter tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Peter and the animal girls were now getting close to Adam's castle. But Grimhilde was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Adam's castle cast my spell!" said Grimhilde, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Adam's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Peter saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Grimhilde laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Peter, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Cindy, Floral, and Panini saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Peter quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Peter, blocking his path. But Peter cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three animal girls, Peter thrust his sword at them as the animal girls zapped them. All were gone, and Peter finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Cindy, Floral, Panini, and Simba were approaching Adam's castle. Grimhilde saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Peter was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Grimhilde appeared, making Peter and Simba come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Simba, "It's Queen Grimhilde!" Grimhilde announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermillion fire, Grimhilde's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Grimhilde inside, Peter, Simba, Cindy, Floral, and Panini became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has purple scales. She had violet wings, a yellow underbelly, and a matching underside of her tail. And her eyes were glowing green. Grimhilde roared at the flying boy in her dragon form. Peter then courageously charged towards her. Panini also charged towards her, but she was held back by Cindy yet again. As Peter got closer, Grimhilde shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Peter took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Peter got right back up as she breathed another blast of fire at him. But Peter combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Peter quickly got away as Grimhilde blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Peter and bit at him, but she missed him as Peter jumped back. "Look out, Peter!" yelled Simba. Peter then hid as Grimhilde looked for him. When she got near him, Peter jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Grimhilde shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Peter realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Simba as the purple dragon took to the air. But Grimhilde chased after the flying boy. Grimhilde continued to breathe fire at him, but Peter dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Grimhilde roared at him. Peter climbed up a cliff, and Grimhilde started to pursue him. But when Grimhilde reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Peter nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the flying boy's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Grimhilde took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Grimhilde spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Peter and Simba tried to avoid it after hitting Grimhilde multiple times. when he tried to run past her, Grimhilde shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the animal girls and Simba could do nothing but watch in horror. When Grimhilde breathed another blast of yellow fire, Peter blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Grimhilde laughed evilly. Peter thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against her. Then, he thought of Wendy and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Grimhilde dove after him. Peter realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Peter said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Grimhilde prepared to open her mouth to bite at Peter again, the flying boy quickly around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Grimhilde groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Grimhilde took one final lunge at him, but Peter jumped out of the way as Grimhilde crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Peter landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Grimhilde. Queen Grimhilde, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts